Orbs
]]Telepath RPG 2 Orbs are special artifacts that can be used by especially talented telepaths to enhance their powers. __TOC__ Telepath RPG 2 In Telepath RPG Chapter 2, the Hero hears rumors from Karli that eight orbs of power were created by very skilled craftsmen. These orbs get "jealous" of the others, so only one "resistance orb" (white, orange, blue or black) and one "ability orb" (crimson, indigo, green or yellow) can be used at a time. The orbs may be obtained through various side quests. There is a walkthrough on how to get them. The orbs are as follows: :White Orb (Light Resistance): Obtained by clearing out Lala's cellar for her. :Orange Orb (Heat Resistance): Obtained by searching the forest after Mission 2. :Crimson Orb (Changes Pyro Blast to Pyro Hail): Found in an alcove in the Deeper Downs. :Indigo Orb (Changes Mind Shield to Big Shield): Bought from Gelf in the forest after also buying both "Gaggets". :Blue Orb (Cold Resistance): Given by Grotius after finding him a new friend. :Green Orb (Extra speed): Given by Pirate Pete after finding him his treasure on Lake Alto. :Yellow Orb (More PsP regeneration): Found on an island on Lake Alto after beating the Lake mission. :Black Orb (Shadow Resistance): Given by the Hero's brother, David, after going to the Psy Academy. Telepath RPG: Servants of God Telepath RPG: Servants of God has an expanded variety of orbs you can acquire. There are 4 slots in total for equipping orbs, but the player can only use 1 resistance orb at a time. Ability orbs have no 'problems' each other. :White Orb (Light Resistance): Hidden in the Great Forest - West then north then east from the start point. :Orange Orb (Heat Resistance): Given by Mahboob after her sidequest. :Blue Orb (Cold Resistance): Found in the Black Rose Headquarters :Blood Orb (Increases Maximum Health by 15): Found in the first Crypt. :Violet Orb (increases Maximum PsP by 15) Found in the second crypt. :Yellow Orb (Increases in-battle PsP regeneration rate: from 3 to 10 PsP if Hero doesn't move; from 1 to 5 PsP if Hero moves, but doesn't attack): Found in the second crypt. :Indigo Orb (teaches the Hero Titan Shield) Found in Baz's Cellar :Azure Orb (allows the player to fly in battle) Found in Crypt 3. :Opal Orb (gives the player a +4 personality boost) Given in exchange for Summ. :Important: You have to ask Umma to give you "something for your trouble" in order to get this orb. Otherwise she won't give it to you. :Green Orb (Gains extra speed): Hidden in the Great Forest - West then south from the start point. :Black Orb (Shadow Resistance) 28 north 4 west from the Crypt 4 entrance. :Crystal Orb (Physical Resistance): Found at the end of Crypt 4 Telepath Psy Arena The Orb Vendor will sell orbs to the Hero, after he completes certain feats of skill. The player can use up to 4 different orbs- however the player can use only one orb for Elemental Resistance, the orbs for abilities don't have any 'problems' each other. :White Orb (Light Resistance): Unlocked after beating five 1-star battles. Costs 250 gold. :Orange Orb (Heat Resistance): Unlocked after beating five 2-star battles. Costs 350 gold. :Blue Orb (Cold Resistance): Unlocked after beating 15 battles. Costs 450 gold. :Black Orb (Shadow Resistance): Unlocked after beating three capture battles. Costs 600 gold. :Crystal Orb (Physical Resistance): Unlocked after beating ten 3-star battles. Costs 2000 gold. (NB Only available on www.sinisterdesign.net and www.armorgames.com versions.) :Indigo Orb (Changes Mind Shield into Big Shield): Unlocked after beating 2 protect-person battles of 3-star or higher difficutly. Costs 800 gold. :Yellow Orb (Increases in-battle PsP regeneration rate: from 3 to 10 PsP if Hero doesn't move; from 1 to 5 PsP if Hero moves, but doesn't attack): Unlocked after beating 2 solo battles of 3-star or higher difficulty. Costs 1200 gold. :Red Orb (Changes Feedback into Vengeance): Unlocked after beating 30 battles. Costs 2000 gold. :Azure Orb (Hero becomes a flying unit): Unlocked after beating 3 defend-the-square battles. Costs 2000 gold. (NB Only available on www.sinisterdesign.net and www.armorgames.com versions.) :Green Orb (Increases Hero's speed from 5 to 10): Unlocked after beating 4 count-down maps. Costs 2000 gold. Telepath Psy Arena 2 Orbs can be bought from the Trainers after beating certain challenges in Leagues. :White Orb (Light Resistance): Unlocked after Extermination Challenge (league 1). Costs 250 gold. :Orange Orb (Heat Resistance): Unlocked after Lone Wolf Challenge (league 2). Costs 450 gold. :Violet Orb (Boosts your mental reserves by 20 PsP): Unlocked after Lone Wolf Challenge (league 2). Costs 800 gold. :Yellow Orb (Gains more PsP while resting): Unlocked after Ghost Challenge (league 3). Costs 800 gold. :Blue Orb (Cold Resistance): Unlocked after Survival Challenge (league 4). Costs 450 gold. :Blood Orb (Boosts your health by 15): Unlocked after Surivival Challenge (league 4). Costs 800 gold. :Crystal Orb (Physical Resistance): Unlocked after Jinn Challenge (league 5). Costs 2000 gold. :Azure Orb (Gives the Hero ability to fly): Unlocked after Lava Challenge (league 6). Costs 2000 gold. :Black Orb (Shadow Resistance): Unlocked after Survival Challenge (league 7). Costs 1000 gold. :Green Orb (Gains extra speed): Unlockled after Capture Challenge (league 8). Costs 2000 gold. :Golden Orb (Regenrates up to 20 hp per turn): Unlocked after One-Turn Challenge (league 9). Costs 3200 gold. Telepath Tactics Orbs can be found throughout the world. I'm compiling a list here... (work in progress) * Blood Orb (+10 Health): Purchased in town after the bridge battle against the ebon riders. Category:Item Category:Telepath RPG 2 Item Category:Servants of God Item